The Matchmaker Contest
by DragonVenom
Summary: Boredom has lead to many things this time it's a contest. Who will be named the best matchmaker? Don't read this, it's being re-written. (Honestly, it's only here as a torturing device for myself)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the 39 clues.**

"I'm bored!" Isabella exclaimed as she was sitting upside down on the armchair.

"What else is new," Ivy said. She was lying on the couch with her eyes closed seeming relaxed but like always she was alert and ready for anything.

"Why did we have to finish college already? Isn't there something we can do?"

Ivy sat up and looked at her cousin her short brown unkempt bushy hair, and big brown eyes that showed false warmth making her look identical to a crazed puppy. Ivy like Isabella had brown hair and brown eyes but Ivy's eyes were more cold and calculating and her hair was straight and medium length. "We finished college in a young age because we were bored."

"And what do you want to do?" asked the sweet voice of Iliana. She was sitting on the couch eating her favorite chocolate, her posture and the way she ate her chocolate made it clear that she came from a high class family. Though they were all 14 years old she looked like she was 11. She had long bistre colored hair that was always in a ponytail but even then it still reached her waist, and honey colored eyes that made her look innocent.

"Anything!"

"Oh, so you want to go to a gay bar?" Ivy said mockingly

"Very funny now come on, is there really nothing we can do?"

Just then the phone rang Ivy puts it on speaker so every one could hear. It was a man on the line with a Russian ascent "Unforgivables, you have a mission. We need you to spy on a Vesper named-"

"I'm sorry but we're no accepting any missions at the moment," Ivy interrupted, "We are currently too bored to go undercover. I'm sure the Fallen Angels will be happy to get another mission."

"- you don't understand this is serious we need the best team-"

"Last time I checked the Dragon Masters, were the best according to the charts," Isabella said interrupting him again.

"- that's only because you three refuse to go on missions." he said finally being able to finish a statement.

"And what makes you think that we're going to start accepting missions now?" Iliana asked.

"Correct, now if you don't mind we need to brainstorm." Ivy said then hung up the phone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Isabella whined.

Slowly a small smirk like smile crept on Ivy's face. Her cousins exchanged looks and grinned. They knew that look on Ivy's face. "What's in that scheming head of yours?" Isabella asked.

"I propose we have a contest," Ivy answered. "Sadly this is only for bragging rights but it will keep us busy for the time being."

"So, what's the contest?" Iliana asked

"It's simple, we're going to play matchmaker with the contestants of the clue hunt."

"Rules?"

"You can not threaten them to like each other and they can't know that you're planning to match them up." She looked at her cousins faces that were showing signs of amusement. "So, are you in?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"Sounds like fun!" Isabella answered.

Iliana shrugged slightly, her signature childlike smile on her face. "Well, since we don't have anything better to do, I'm in."

"Well then what are your pairings? Mine shall be Ian and Amy."

"I pick Dan and Natalie." Isabella said, "I want to see if I can make a ninja boy and a shopaholic girl fall in love."

"Hmm, who should I pick," Iliana asked herself. "I guess I'll pick Hamilton and Sinead. Let's see if a jock can fall in love with a geek."

"Perfect," Ivy said, "may the best matchmaker win."

**There hope you like it. –Deserea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter and the disclaimer I did for the first chapter is for the whole story. So don't nag me if I don't put a disclaimer next time. If I put anything else in this story that needs a disclaimer just ask yourself: Do you think that I actually own it?**

**Anyway again hope you enjoy and I don't care if they're flames just review!**

Hamilton Holt woke up with a headache. He remembered entering the gym for his morning workout session and then something hit him hard on the head. He woke up in a room with illuminating white walls. There was nothing in the room except for human figure on the other side of the room. He started walking towards the person with caution. The person's face was covered with her auburn long hair.

To say that he was shocked when he saw her face was an understatement because the girl was no other Sinead Starling.

OoOoOoOoO

Iliana was watching the scene taking place in the small white room. She was amused when she saw Hamilton's reaction. Though, she was also confused with his reaction as well. Why did he look like he was going to have a heart attack? Maybe he did like Sinead Starling and if so this was going to be easier than she thought. Now all she needed to do was wait for the Ekat to get up and then she could begin.

She chuckled a bit bitterly. She graduated at the age of nine in interior design and now she was reduced to matching up people for her own amusement. She reached her goals and now she was bored.

OoOoOoOoO

Isabella Wilson was one of the toughest people in the planet she could easily take down half of an army but when it came to matters of the heart she was usually hopeless. Which was why she was surprised when an idea popped into her head immediately. She was typing two emails one for each of her 'charges'. The one she sent to Dan read:

**To: Dan Cahill**

**From: Wilson Weapons** (Which was one of the corporations her dad built.)

**We would want to invite you to help us test our ninja weaponry. We were informed that you were an expert in the fighting styles of these warriors. We would like to meet you in New York in one of our factories there this Saturday.**

**Hoping for your assistance,**

**Arnold Wilson**

Her head ached because she had to make it sound as professional as possible and for her that was really, really hard. She took a deep breath and sighed then started typing Natalie's email. When she was finally done the outcome was:

**To: Miss Kabra**

**From: Red Designs **[A popular fashion company made by Ivy's mom. (Her mom's nickname is red)]

**For being a constant support to Red Designs I would want to invite you to one of our VIP fashion shows this Saturday in New York. It will be featuring next, next season's line. All the outfits that you like in the show will be given to you for FREE.**

**Hoping for your Presents,**

**Fredeswinda Andromeda**

Now that that was done all she needed to do was wait for their replies, which didn't take so long. Dan replied almost immediately. For some reason she found the email so funny and started to laugh so hard it alarmed her brothers. She told them nothing was wrong and ordered them to leave. They were hesitant at first but knew their sister well enough. She may be the youngest among the three siblings but she was the strongest- so they left. Dan's reply read:

**To: Mister Wilson**

**From: Dan the Ninja Master**

**AWESOME! I'LL BE THERE! WHAT TIME SATURDAY! DO I NEED TO BRING ANYTHING! FOR HOW LONG DO I NEED TO BE THERE! DO I GET TO KEEP SOME OF THE WEAPONS!**

**Yours Awesomely,**

**Dan the Ninja LORD Master**

It wasn't because it was so unbelievingly funny that made her laugh so hard it was the fact that he fell for it. She couldn't wait to see his face when he finds out it was all a lie. After she was done laughing her head off so she started to read Natalie's reply. She prepared herself encase if it was as funny as Dan's, it wasn't. It was so proper Isabella was wondering if this kid was really eleven. Natalie's reply read:

**To: Mrs. Andromeda**

**From: Natalie Kabra**

**I will be honored to go to this wondrous event but I do not need free clothing I shall pay for the outfits I desire. Please forward the date and place of the event.**

**Respectfully yours,**

**Natalie Kabra**

_Well that was boring_, Isabella thought. She didn't care though they both replied that's what's important. Now that the first part of her plan was finished it was time for part two. _This is going to be fun._

OoOoOoOoO

Ivy was in her room in a meditating position pondering on how she was gong to do this. _Why must they need to live so far away for each other_, she thought. She knew that Ian wouldn't be able to go outside of the country because of him taking over the family business. That was the first problem how she going to get them in the same place at the same time. The second problem was that how on earth was she going to get Amy to thrust Ian, since the clue hunt was over they could develop into becoming friends but still because of that incident in Korea she may never fully thrust him. She already thought of a way to get Ian to meet Amy. It was Amy herself who was the obstacle. Then it hit her, she knew what she had to do. "I'm ready," She said to herself she opened her eyes and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi this is the edited version of chapter three. Thank youxXmusicfrickXx for giving me a list of some of the 5 star restaurants in London.**

**Okay now that that's done lets return to the story and again hope you enjoy!**

Hamilton was still in shock to say the least. He was mostly confused, he didn't understand why Sinead was passed out on the floor, why he was here, why she was here, in short he didn't understand the situation. He wasn't complaining much about Sinead, he didn't have any problems with her, so far…

Just then interrupting his train of thought Sinead started to wake up. _Finally_, Hamilton thought. When she opened her eyes and saw him she looked like she'd seen a ghost. _That's probably what I looked like when I saw her._

"Hamilton?" she said in a questioning voice and slowly sat up. "What are you doing here?" finally she looked at her surroundings she asked, "What am I doing here? Where are we? Wait a minute I need to be at a historian competition!"

"You wake up not knowing where you are and you're worried about missing your stupid historian competition?" Hamilton said disbelievingly.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "History is not stupid it's very interesting and it helps us make sure we don't commit the same mistakes as our ancestors. Plus, it's really easy."

"History isn't easy, it's completely boring."

"Think what you want to think if you even can think just tell me why I'm here."

Even if he was angered by that last comment he answered her anyway. "I don't know why we're here. I was going to the gym for my morning exercises then something hit me on the head hard. Then when I woke up I was in this room. Then I saw you at the other side of the room because a while ago I was there." I pointed at the other side of the room. "So I came to check who you were and you were you."

With her eyebrows raised she asked, "Well, is there anyway out of here?"

"Yes there is," a person that sounded like a little girl said. Hamilton looked around the room but saw no one.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Iliana and yours is Hamilton and the girl over there is Sinead." she answered like a smart-ass. He decided right away that he didn't like her.

"Where are you and how do you know our names?" Sinead asked.

"I'm in my control room and I know you because I am a Cahill."

Hamilton was even more confused. Did this mean the truce as over? "If you're a Cahill then why are we here and what branch are you from?"

"You're here because I was bored. So now I'm conducting an experiment see what would happen if I put two opposites in one room for a few days and you two are my subjects. As for my branch I rather not say. When you get out of here I don't want you to squeal to my branch leader."

That brought a bit of relief to Hamilton, at least they knew they were getting out of there. "So when are we getting out of here?"

"Depends, you could be here for days, weeks, maybe even months, until I'm happy with the results."

Just then Hamilton's stomach decided to growl really loud, so loud that the girl, Iliana laughed a bit.

"Getting a little hungry are we?" Iliana asked clearly amused.

"Shut Up," he growled.

"Don't worry, your food will be teleported to you just tell me what you want or need and that includes going to the bathroo."

"Teleport?" Sinead asked starting to sound interested. "What do you mean by teleport?"

"I'm starting to rethink if you really are smart. Teleport as in it will move to one place to another or in another translation to move somewhere without traveling. Are you sure you're an Ekat? What kind of Ekat doesn't know simple English?"

"I know what it means." she said glaring at the ceiling.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I was just thinking how are you going to be able to teleport things?"

"With my machine of course."

"You have a teleportation machine?"

"I thought I just made that pretty clear. Obviously, not clear enough."

"How did you get one? Where did you get one? Who made it?"

"I made it." she said like it was no big deal.

"You made it? How old are you? When did you make it? And how one earth did you make it?"

"I feel like your just going to ask me questions all day. No matter, I'm the same age as you. I made it when I was 10. How I made it is classified. I'm sure you have a lot more questions for me but mom's calling me for lunch so I got to go."

"Wait, first could I have something to eat?" Hamilton said finally being able to speak.

"Yeah sure want you want?"

"Three cheeseburgers and Dr. Pepper."

"You should consider eating a bit more healthily. Starling?"

She wasn't listening, she was too dumb stuck with the fact Iliana had made a working teleportation device and at the age of ten no less.

"Sinead, she's asking if you want to eat something" she heard someone say. She looked up it was Hamilton waiting for her to say something. He was rather cute and built but she still was a bit resentful to him, his family caused the explosion which cost her brothers greatly. They were recovering now but she couldn't help but be a bit infuriated at the Holts.

Returning from reality she remembered that their kidnapper was waiting for an answer. "Um, two slices of pizza and a glass of water?" she said as if it was a question.

"Honestly, I don't understand why most adolescences today are such unhealthy eaters." Iliana said, as if she wasn't one herself.

Just like that the food appeared right in front of our eyes. Thus, confirming that she has made a teleportation device. _Great now I feel as stupid as the Eisenhower Holt. Ok, maybe not that stupid but still stupid._Sinead sighed well there's nothing I can do.

OoOoOoOoO

She couldn't stop laughing at the expression on Sinead's face was when she told her she made a teleportation device it was priceless. She created the technology entirely by accident but it she wasn't the only one who was involved in the invention of the teleportation device. She and the rest of the Unforgivables were originally trying to make a machine that would enable them to eradicate the water content of anything and anyone, something went very wrong and the teleporter was invented, they still haven't been able to figure out the cause.

When she was finally able to stop laughing her heart out started to go downstairs. As she made her way down stairs, because her mom really did call her for lunch she was pondering about her next move.

"Good afternoon, sweetie! How is my favorite little girl in the world doing?" Her mom said while she was setting up the table.

"I'm good mommy what's for lunch?" Iliana replied in her sweetest voice possible.

"Today we're having roast beef."

"Yummy!"

"So want have you been doing in your room the whole day." She asked while they started to sit down.

"Madrigal stuff"

"What kind of Madrigal stuff?"

"The usual spying on the other branches making sure they're getting along."

"That's my girl always wanting others to get along."

"Of course mommy what other kind of girl would I be?" she said innocently.

Then they started to laugh and she couldn't help thinking. _If she only knew what kind of girl I really am._

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. If you want me to write faster then review, tell me what you liked and disliked, it would really help a lot.**

**-Deserea**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the re-written version of chapter four. Anyway my beta reader at the time when I first posted this was Kayeluv and I still want to thank her for the time she put to make it readable.**

**Anyway again enjoy, I do this all for you guys, blah, blah, blah… so on and so fort. Enjoy or die!**

Dan was pacing in his room trying to calm his breathing down. Yesterday he got an email from Wilson Weapons asking him if he could test their ninja artillery. Of course he answered yes and he was really hoping that he would be able to keep some of them.

The problem was he didn't have permission to go. Bracing himself for a scolding of a lifetime he headed to Nellie's room, praying for the odds to be in her favor. Not likely.

When he stood outside her bedroom door gathering all the courage and strength he could he couldn't help but fear for his life. Yes, Nellie was awesome, but she could be really frightening at times. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door flew open and he saw Nellie with her hair in all different directions and angles. She was wearing a tank top, shorts, and flip flops. She was probably taking a nap before he woke her up. _I'm a dead man now._

What's up kiddo?" she asked. "Are you hungry or something?"

"No not really, um… Nellie I need to ask you something." Dan said trying to keep a straight face. Unfortunately, he wasn't succeeding.

"Shoot."

"You see, I got this message from Wilson Weapons saying that they needed my help testing their new ninja weaponry. And of course, I couldn't turn that down! They need my help! And plus it's ninja weaponry, NINJA WEAPONRY! Anyway the factory is in New York and I have to be there for at least a week, since the school is closed because of a gas leak caused by an unknown person." Namely him, he was hanging out with his friend Rick, in the basement. When, he accidentally broke a pipe while we were goofing around. So, it would take a week and a half for it to get fixed so school was canceled for a two weeks just to make sure everything was fine. The only bad thing that came out of it was that when school started for ten weeks they would have to go to school on a Saturday. _Well, _He thought._ I should enjoy our short 'vacation' while I still have it._ "So, when do we leave? Oh yeah, I almost forgot we got to be there by Saturday." He tried to sound as sweet as possible for the last part but even with that it didn't help. Maybe, it did a little but, he'll never know.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill! You accepted an invitation to test out weapons without my permission!"

"Not just any weapons! Ninja weapons!"

That didn't seem to help. Instead she gave him the scariest death glare he's ever seen. It was a worthy rival to Isabel Kabra's. "Did you ever think that it could be the Vespers who sent you that email?" she whispered furiously.

He winced at the thought of the Vespers, the family that was said to make Isabel Kabra look like Mother Teresa, even with that logic he didn't think that it was them. His ability to think logically was successfully clouded with the fact that he would be able to test ninja weaponry. "What if it isn't? What if they just really need my help?"

"Dan, what makes you think they need _your_ help?"

"Because I'm the Ninja Lord, nobody can outsmart me in my turf." He said in the most mysterious voice he could.

She sighed like she was going to give up then said, "What about we talk to Fiske, about Wilson weapons and why on earth would they want your help." He nodded and they started to walk towards Fiske's office.

When they got there, they knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes then they heard Fiske's voice telling them to come in. When they entered he had a cheery expression on his face. "Dan, Nellie what brings you to my office?"

"What can you tell us about Wilson Weapons?" Nellie snapped.

"Wilson Weapons? Well, I know that one of the members of the Madrigal council owns the corporation. Why do you ask?"

"See, I told you they were cool!" Dan said to Nellie.

"Dan received an email from them saying they needed help with the testing of some weapons." she said completely ignoring his comment.

"I said, NINJA WEAPONS! Don't you people listen to me?"

"Well, that is strange I mean why would Arnold ask Dan to do anything?" Fiske wondered.

"Now that's just hurtful," Dan put his right hand against his chest. "Why can't you believe that someone just needs my help?" Fiske and Nellie both looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

"Do we actually need to answer that?" Nellie said crossing her arms.

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess not. Uncle Fiske can't you just check if this Arnold guy really needs my help?"

He put on his best puppy dog eyes trying to will Fiske into saying yes. "Fine, I'll call him and check if he really did send you that email."

Dan tackled him and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Uncle Fiske!"

He laughed, "You're welcome, Dan. Now can you please leave my office first I have a lot to do. I'll just call you after I talk to him."

OoOoOoOoO

She did not expect it. She couldn't believe that she was such a fool for not thinking that this would happen. _Well, I didn't fucking score Lucian in the Branch test,_ she thought. Since Madrigal DNA didn't contain any of the serum they took a test to see which of the four branches were they more alike. Why do they have the test? None of the Unfogivables were sure but they did have many theories.

With Iliana's ability to play any instrument and her talent in visual arts she scored Janus. She was also a great poet, even Isabella, who has always hated poetry, was moved by the messages Iliana's poems would convey. However, Ivy's skill in acting, dancing, and playing drums and Isabella's talent for singing and the piano surpassed Iliana's.

Ivy was a natural leader, a great strategist, and an expert in poisons and cures. There was no question that she was most alike the Lucians. Iliana was a better interrogator though and Isabella knew how to hack any system better than anyone else.

Iliana may have been faster than her and Ivy may have been better than her in fighting with pressure points but with strength, navigation skills, stubbornness, and the need to prove everyone wrong, Isabella was without a doubt most like a Tomas.

Though even if she didn't score Lucian, she should have been smart enough to have planned for the scenario. She graduated college at the age of seven in Medicine. She wasn't sure how she wasn't able to see it coming. Right there on the screen was the caller ID: **Fiske Cahill Boston, USA.**

_He__never__calls, if it was Madrigal business he'd call Uncle Raphael (Ivy's dad) and then Uncle Raphael would call us._ Hesitantly, she answered the phone. "He-Hello?" _Did I just stutter? I can't believe I stuttered!_

"Hello, may I please talk to Arnold Uy."

She was freaking out, she never was good under pressure. _Calm down, just wing it like you always do._She thought to herself. "Yeah, um sure let me just call him. Dad!" Luckily her dad wasn't home. "Just wait please."

"Sure."

While she was 'waiting for her father', she readied her voice impersonation program. "Come on, where is it," she muttered softly to herself making sure no one could hear. There she found it. "Dad, phone for you!" she said in my real voice.

"Thank you Isabella," she said in my father's voice. "Hello?"

"Ah, Arnold how have you been?"

"I'm fine, still having a hard time controlling my wife though."

He laughed while Isabella rolled her eyes and pretended to laugh as well. _Why do all men think that, that's so funny?_"Well, that's good but I'm not calling you to talk about your wife. By any chance ask my grandnephew to help you test some of your weaponry?"

"Yes, I believe I have. Why do you ask?"

"You did? Why?"

_Why, because my cousins and I have this matchmaker contest where we have to get our favorite pairings to fall in love with each other that's why._"Because Fiske, the boy has done so much for us Madrigals so I wanted to do this for him as a gift."

"Then why didn't you do anything for Amy?"

_Why can't you shut up you nosey old man?_"Well, I don't know what I could do for Amy. I have no companies or corporations that may interest her. So I thought she might settle for making her brother happy for a gift." _Wow, that has to be the worst lie ever told._

"Oh okay then, thank you for your time and please next time talk to me first."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry for my foolishness. I should have asked you first."

"It's alright no harm no foul. Goodbye then."

"Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and turned off the program. _I have to be more careful next time. _She thought as she lied down on her bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Natalie was in a very good mood today. She was wearing a muted purple printed dress, black embellished pumps, and a silver snake bracelet – all designer of course. She finally got invited to a Red Designs VIP fashion show. Only their most important clients get invited. Isabel always got invited but she never did. It was an invitation only show no plus ones allowed. So now she was skipping to father's office – well technically it was Ian's office now – to tell Ian the good news.

When she finally got to the door she didn't bother to knock, she just barged right in, still skipping.

"Natalie can't you knock?" Ian snapped and looking up from his computer screen.

"Sorry brother, but I have wonderful news!"

"So do I, my dear sister."

"You go first," they said in unison.

"No I insist you go first," they both said again, and started laughing.

"Seriously Natalie, you go first," Ian said between chuckles.

"Okay then. I have finally been invited to a Red Designs VIP fashion show!"

"That's wonderful but I think you'll find what I have to say a little bit better. I have a meeting with a buyer for one of our paintings this Sunday in The Grill. It isn't really my sort of restaurant but what are you going to do? The woman _is _American."

"That's brilliant! That's the third one this week! Who's the buyer?"

"A millionaire from Boston named Gillian Kingsley. Before you ask, the answer is a yes. I have already done a background check on her, she's legit."

"That's truly remarkable. They must think because of your age that you would be easy to bargain with," she said with a smirk. "They don't know how wrong they are."

They started to chuckle then Ian said, "Before I forget to ask you when are you going?"

"I have to be there by Saturday, so I'll leave tomorrow. I'll be staying there for a week because it's a weeklong fashion show."

"Okay then, are you packed?"

"I'll ask Elizabeth to do it right now," she said walking towards the door.

"I want you to be careful okay."

She looked at him; ever since the clue hunt ended they formed a bond which didn't exist before. "Of course, dear brother," she assured him then left.

OoOoOoOoO

Ivy woke up with a scream.

Someone threw ice cold water at her. She wiped the water off of her eyes to see who threw it. Standing on the side of her bed in her hotel room in Boston was non-other than Mark Chase, the leader of the Dragon Masters team and her best friend.

His messy jet black hair, copper skin, and emerald green eyes made many girls swoon but she wasn't one of them. She couldn't deny that he was attractive but his personality was just too nice for her liking. He was wearing blue jeans, cup navy blue patent leather Prada sneakers, and a black round neck shirt that said: "My Best Friend Sucks" in white

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said with a smirk.

"Is Mark Chase smirking?" she asked in fake astonishment.

He started to laugh and said, "You know I'm not totally nice just mostly nice."

"Yeah sure let's pretend that I believe that. Nice shirt by the way."

"And accurate, I mean what kind of best friend blackmails you into doing what they want?"

"A smart one." she answered. She didn't really need him specifically for the plan but she only trusted him. She wasn't going to work with someone she didn't trust and if she needed to use blackmail for the help she needed then she would…

_She was waiting for that idiot to answer. After three calls, he finally answered. "Hey Iv, sorry I wasn't able to answer your first two calls. I was taking a shower and unlike you I don't bring my phone wherever I go. I know it's because of your business calls but still."_

"_Marky, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Iv?"_

"_Out of all that you only react to the fact that I call you Iv? Anyway, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Marky?"_

"_I can't help it I'm used to it already."_

"_And I'm used to calling you Iv, so we're even."_

_She rolled her_ _eyes. "Yes__ but the thing is you don't actually care about your nickname, at least not as much as you let other people believe. Anyway, I have a favor to ask you."_

"_The Ivy Eleni Dy-Andromeda has a favor to ask me? This should be good."_

"_Shut up and listen." She told him about the contest and it's rules, snapping at him whenever he questioned their maturity."So I need you to come here and help me with my plan."_

"_I don't know, I don't really like meddling with people's love lives. And plus, I really don't want to get in trouble."_

"_Stop being such a wimp."_

"_I'm not a wimp; I just don't like breaking the rules."_

_"Sometimes I wonder how I became best friends with someone as noble as you. Honestly, I don't think there's anything noble about me and yet you are just as noble as a bloody Gryffindor.__"_

"_We became best friends because are moms were best friends since high school. Then they met each other every day since you were born. I mean, being two years older than you of course it started when you were born but that's beside the point. Then because we saw each other every day we got so close we became friends. And let me remind you, you bloody Slytherin, that I am a Gryffindor."_

_"At least you don't have that do before think attitude that most Gryffindors have.__ If you don't cooperate I'm telling Auntie Alma what really happened to the thanksgiving turkey."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Don't forget who you're talking to."_

"_Fine, I'll see you soon," he said grimly._

"_Can't wait," she said before she hung up the phone._

"Anyway," he said bringing her back to reality. "I'm not the only one with nice taste in clothing."

She was finally aware of her attire. She was wearing a silk sky blue top with black stitching with matching shorts. "Oh, shut up you pervert," she said playfully.

"Hey, I am not a pervert… just observant."

"Whatever, just hand me my robe and glasses." She didn't really need glasses anymore but got used to wearing them. She didn't like people asking questions about why she still liked wearing them so she pretends that she still needs them. Saying that she lost her glasses was always a good excuse so that she didn't have to go to any events she didn't want to.

"So what do I need to do for this plan of yours?" he asked while handing her, her robe and glasses.

She put on her glasses and stood up. As she slipped on her beautiful black colored silk with a simple sky blue floral pattern robe, she looked at Marky straight in the eyes, and smirked. "What I need you to do is befriend Ian Kabra."

**There the fourth chapter is you enjoyed and that you review.**

**-Deserea**


	5. Chapter 5

**This the edited version of chapter 5 and it's an Amian chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, so Amy decided to go to the bookstore before she left for London. Yesterday she got an email from a professor that lived there, in his email he explained that he had a book collection that she might be interested in. He said that he would have come here and shown me a catalogue of his collection, but because of his ill son he had to stay in London. Fiske was still a little skeptical about him, even after he ran a background check, but being a book lover himself, he said that they could go.

Today, she wore a coral layered dress and peach gladiator sandals. She didn't usually wear dresses but for some reason she felt like wearing a dress. As she entered the bookstore she was over whelmed by the smell of books both old and new. She started to look for a book that her friend kept suggesting she read, Wicked by Gregory Maguire. Gregory Maguire was a known Janus, so she didn't really want to read it. In her opinion, she's had enough Cahill business to last a lifetime. But her friend wouldn't stop pestering her so she gave in.

After ten minutes she finally found the book. She would usually find the books that she was looking for in less than five minutes but she didn't really try that hard. "Wicked, huh," she heard someone with a British accent say. She looked behind her and she saw a girl that had silver eyes, cream colored skin, and wavy medium sized golden brown hair with side bangs. She was wearing a yellow V neck top, black pencil pants, gold ballet flats, and square yellow and white glasses. "Some of my friends keep recommending that."

"Is it any good?" Amy timidly asked.

"How should I know I never read it?" She laughed as she said it. "My name is Eleni Dy." she said holding out her hand.

"Amy Cahill," She replied as she shook her hand. "Eleni Dy doesn't sound British to me."

"Both of my parents are from the Philippines but I grew up in London."

"It doesn't sound Filipino either." Amy stated softly.

"Never said it did."

Eleni laughed at that. She seemed to laugh a lot. Amy felt insecure a bit for some reason. She just felt so intimidating, so confident, and for some reason so unapproachable. So shyly Amy asked, "Oh, well what are you doing here in Boston?"

"My dad has business to take care of here. We're going back to London tonight."

Her eyes widened, she felt so surprised. _What are the odds of meeting someone in a bookstore who was going to the same country you were? _Amy thought. She also felt a bit suspicious, _She could be a Vesper. _Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Really? I'm going to London tonight."

Eleni beamed at her, "That's awesome! You have to let me give you a tour. I won't take no for an answer. How long are you staying?"

"One week, there's a professor that contacted us and wanted to so if we'd be interested in his book collection. So, we decided to do some sightseeing as well."

"One week, I guess I could work with that. You know what I'm getting hungry lets go to the café." She started to drag me out of the bookstore but then stopped half way to the exit. "We should probably pay for that book first." She said facing me.

For some reason her worries went away. She was still intimidated but there was something in her smile and demeanor that made her think that Eleni could be trusted. It might have been her Cahill instincts but she didn't know. _Besides, _she thought._ we were going to go to a public place and I could always do a background check later._ _Wow, we've been doing that a lot lately._"It's okay," I placed it on a pile of books. "Maybe a next time."

She raised he eyebrows but then just shrugged and smiled. "Then let's go!"

OoOoOoOoO

_Honestly don't they make comfortable wigs? I think I've developed a rash already. _Ivy thought. A lot of complaints went through her mind since they entered starbucks, most of them had to do with her clothes, wig, and how she needed to act. She was drinking a mocha frap while Amy was eating a Belgian waffle with whip cream and strawberry syrup.

She went to the bookstore to befriend Amy as planned it was rather easy though. She had to act kind, cheerful and peppy. In short she had to act like a cheerleader that wasn't a snob. So now she's wearing a wig, the most girlish cloths she has ever worn (that includes the glasses), and silver contacts. She hated contacts it made her feel like ripping her eyes out, and she thanked Merlin that it didn't have any grade, if it did she WOULD rip her eyes out. She told her, her name was Eleni Dy which technically was not a lie but isn't the truth either. She made a fake history for herself, bought a house in London (Even if she already had a mansion there), and made a history for her fake mother and father. She was also speaking in a fake British accent and a very good one too. She could copy any accent it's one of the reasons why she had one of the highest score in history for the 'How Lucian are you?' test. Not a very good name for a test, but it get's to the point.

Even with all of that though acting like a goody-goody was not a pleasant experience for her. She dreaded their arrival to London, there she would have to act nice almost all the time. She wished that there was a better plan but there really wasn't, she'll just have to suck it up to win.

She just kept nodding her head and smiling but still dreadfully listening to everything Amy was saying. Ivy should have been happy though, awhile ago it looked like it took all her strength to say one sentence, but now that she got her to open up she rued it. "-But I'm think I'm rambling too much, what about you tell me about your self." She said shyly with a smile.

_Her confidence still needs a bit of work though, _Ivy thought. _I'm going to have to work on that. I can't have a leader that's frightened to often. Well, maybe being with Kabra can fix that._ "Well, there's really not much about me. I was born in the Philippines but grew up in London I told you that all ready. I'm an honor student. I love reading and writing books and no I'm not going to show you my work I don't know you that well yet. I'm the head cheerleader in my school. My father is a business man and my mother is a stewardess. I'm not rich nor am I poor I guess you can say I'm middle class but my best friend is rich and he never lets me forget it."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Mark Chase," She said as if it was no big deal which it wasn't in her opinion, though Amy may have thought other wise.

Amy's eyes widened with disbelief, "Your best friends with Mark Chase the son of Alma Chase and Derek Snake?"

"Yup and if we see him when we go to London because he's visiting don't mention his father. He's still having a hard time with the divorce."

"Sure, but how do you know him? What is he like?"

Ivy looked at her suspiciously, "You're not one of his fan girls right?" It was a reasonable question for the character she was playing but she also had to know to test the level of compatibility Amy and Ian had. A girl who fan-girled over some rich bloke would not be able to win the heart of Ian Kabra.

Her she shook her head furiously, "Of course not but I'm curios on how you guys became friends. And, if we are going to see him when you show me around in London I want to be prepared incase if he's a conceited jerk."

She seemed honest enough in Ivy's opinion so she replied, "To be honest, he's kind of a snobbish workaholic."

"Oh. Well, how did you meet him and how did you become best friends? You two sound like complete opposites."

"Well, in personality we really are complete opposites but we do have common interests. Our moms were best friends since high school. So, when we were born we saw each other a lot, and from there we became best friends."

"Oh, well, I have another question, not that it's any of my business but why aren't you in school. I mean the reason I'm not in school right now is because of a leak. So, what's your reason?"

Ivy started to act guiltily though inside she was furious with herself for having to act so innocent. "Um… I got… suspended." she pouted a little and looked down sheepishly though inside she wanted to roll her eyes at her antics.

Amy looked shocked, confused, and slightly scared. This made Ivy wonder how she survived the clue hunt. But, to an extent she understood, with the way Amy grew up Ivy knew though there are times when she could be courageous sometimes it's hard to put up a brave face. Besides, when you're surrounded by people who would kill you without hesitation you had to put up a brave face, right now she was probably just happy that she could relax for a while."Why d-did y-you get su-sus-pe-pen-ded?"

_There's that stutter._Ivy looked up still acting embarrassed, pouting she sighed. "Well, I was minding my own business when Claire, aka school female bully, shoved me against the wall. Then we started calling each other names and slapping each other. Needless to say the principal saw us was not pleased and suspended us."

"Your principal suspended you just because you were in a fight?" she asked in disbelief.

"Our school has a very strict no bullying policy."

"Didn't you say that Claire was a school bully? So you mean that she got suspended regularly?"

"No, her parents own the freaking school, in fact the only reason she got suspended this time is so they wouldn't be sued by my dad for being unfair!" Ivy widened her eyes and acted shocked of her outburst. "Okay, I'm sorry for shouting it's just I get so frustrated…"

"Don't worry about it." she said giving Ivy a comforting smile which made her want to roll her eyes at her naivety.

"Thanks. I got to go before my dad sends a search party after me." They both laughed.

"Okay then bye!"

"Bye," said Ivy as she exited the establishment; waving until she was out of sight, happy that she would soon be rid of her disguise.

OoOoOoOoO

_Why do I always get pulled into Iv's schemes?_ Right now Mark was in one of the rooms in the building across Armani waiting for Ian Kabra to arrive for his scheduled fitting. _What kind of fourteen year old has a scheduled fitting?_ He's been there for two hours making sure everything was in place. His appointment was in twenty minutes, for two hours. _There's something wrong with that kid, if you can even call him a kid._

Since everything was in place and he had nothing to do he thought back to what happened in the hotel room…

_Smirking she said, "I need you to befriend Ian Kabra."_

_He couldn't help but burst into laughter.__**She wasn't serious was she!**__After he was able to calm downheI looked back at her to see if she really was serious._

_She had her arms crossed, her smirk gone, and one eyebrow raised. "Are you quite done?"_

_"You can't be serious?"He asked in horror._

_"I am."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because besides me you're the best actor I know."_

_"How do you suppose I befriend a Kabra?"_

_"Honestly I thought you were smarter than this. I mean, we graduated at the same time." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, all you need to do is act like a stylish but snobbish workaholic."_

_"So basically I have to act like a male version you."_

_"Basically yes."_

_"Then why don't you do it?" He asked._

_"Because a guy trusts a guy faster than a girl, well in my opinion, also because I'll be too busy trying to befriend the Cahill girl."_

_"You are aware that if you need to be everything you're not. Well, almost everything." he said chuckling._

_"Yes, hahaha I'm going to be acting nice but I could care less."He couldn't help but notice her bored tone. Usually if he made fun of her she would glare at him, pout a little, cross her arms childishly, and give him the silent treatment, he called it her 'rage pose, but now she acted like she didn't even care'. "As long as I get them to fall in love with each other then I'll do it."_

_For the third time he went into a fit of laughter."What's so funny?" she asked clearly annoyed._

_"You're a fan girl!" He exclaimed still laughing._

"_Excuse me, a fan girl of what?"_

_"A fan girl of the Amy and Ian couple or what is better known as Amian in Madrigal branch." He couldn't believe it but it made sense, whenever the other Madrigal members would place their bets on Cahill couples, though she did not place any bets she didn't tell them off either like she usually did when they did something stupid or childish._

_"What makes you even think that?"_

_"First, you didn't get mad like you usually do when I made fun of you." When he said that she immediately did her 'rage pose'. "Second, you didn't say anything about wanting to win you just said that you wanted them to be together. And third, you didn't deny it."_

_She scowled, "I hate that you know me so well."_

A_ few chuckles escaped his lips."Okay, I'm not gong to tease you anymore but how are you going to get around Fiske. You know how protective he is of Amy and Dan. Plus, he knows you look and he'll blow your cover."_

_"Done and done. I already made a history for myself and then slipped some image manipulating nanobots down his throat while he was sleeping. So whenever he sees me he'll see someone with the same general description of me but looks someone else." Ivy drawled out lazily._

_"Always one step ahead of everyone aren't you Iv?"_

_"Did you expect anything else?"_

_"Fine, I take it there's more of this plan of yours right."_

_"Of course there is." she said with a smirk._

"_Aren't you going to tell me?"_

_She shrugged still smirking she answered, "Maybe later."_

Just then a limo containing Ian Kabra parked in front of Armani. When Ian entered Armani Mark exited the building making sure he wasn't seen and went to the Cinema not far from there. This morning he made sure a lot of his fan girls came to the Cinema. He really didn't like that fact that he had fangirls, he hated that he used them for his plans even more, but it had to be done.

Once he was there he made sure that the group of fan girls saw him. He heard one of them shout he name and started sprinting towards Armani but didn't let them see him go inside.

When inside he made sure he was away from the windows and hiding near Ian. "What may I ask are you doing?" he heard him say.

He clutched his chest with his right hand and pretended he was shocked and enraged. "Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on people like that?" He sneered. "To answer your question I'm hiding from some of fans."

Ian raised his eyebrow studying me. "Females?" Mark nodded and let out a frustrated sigh. Ian chuckled slightly as he extended his hand, "Ian Kabra."

"Mark Chase." Mark said and shook his hand.

"You're Mark Chase? The son of Alma Chase and Derek Snake?"

He smirked trying his hardest not to scowl at the name of his 'father' who cheated on his mother. "The one and only," Mark pause and looked at him suspiciously and smirked. "You're not one of my fan girls are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself." he said rolling his eyes. "You are not at all what I expected."

"Oh? What did you expect?" Mark asked.

"Considering your reputation of being so giving, I thought you'd be… kinder."

He shrugged, "Mostly my mother's doing as well as my best friend, it doesn't really matter to me, and the false reputation comes in handy at times." Ian's eyes narrowed and he was silent for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked.

He seemed to snap out of his reverie, "No, everything is fine. I have a proposition for you. Join me for coffee, we have a lot to discuss."

"Why Mister Kabra you're not asking me to go one a date with you are you?"

"Again, don't flatter yourself. Antonio!" he called a man who looked like an Italian flamingo dancer.

"Yes, master Kabra?" Antonio asked.

"Reschedule my fitting I have go and to talk to Mr. Chase here."

"Of course sir."

"You know I didn't say yes." Mark said leaning lazily on the wall.

"You didn't say no either." Ian replied as headed towards the exit.

Mark chuckled sinisterly and smirked, "Cocky, we're going to get along just fine." Following Ian out of Armani he couldn't help but think that he was a traitor to himself. He didn't like that he was acting slightly like his father but he pushed those thoughts away.

Ivy never actually had to blackmail him to do anything, he always put up with Ivy's plans because in his mind he owed her a lot. She may not think so but he did, if it wasn't for her he would most likely be dead by now.

**No Amian moment, sorry but this is still the planning stage. I would like to thank my new beta reader: ****MusicBunny4595.7.**** If the characters are a bit or more than a bit OOC I'm sorry but… I have no excuse you're just going to have to live with the OOCness. Thanks for reading please review.**

**-Deserea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited version of Chapter six.**

**Okay now I said that the disclaimer for the whole story is the one on chapter one, but you see I tried to get the rights to the 39 Clues and this is how it went:**

**Me: Hey Rick!**

**Rick Riordan: Deserea! How are you?**

**Me: I'm good. Um… I have a favor to ask.**

**Rick Riordan: What's the favor?**

**Me: Can I please have the 39 Clues?**

**Rick Riordan: No.**

**Me: Please?**

**Rick Riordan: No.**

**Me: (Looks at the other 39 Clues authors with puppy dog eyes) Gordan, Peter, Jude, Patrick, Linda, Margaret?**

**Other Authors: No.**

**Me: Gambit!**

**So yeah I don't own the 39 clues and my puppy dog eyes suck. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

_Why, why must she do this to me? As far as she knows I've done nothing wrong and yet she does this to me. _Iliana thought.

There is one thing that people should be aware of when it comes to Iliana, she hates her whole family, most especially her mother. Why? In her opinion she is the neediest, nosiest, girliest, most annoying and controlling person she has ever met.

And now her hatred has increased because of her mother's inability to ask permition in borrowing her stuff, in letting other people to see her stuff, and letting other people borrow her stuff.

Though, her mother was all those things all those things if she want to get away with schemes she has had to act sweet and proper. She didn't actually need to act proper, considering she actually preferred being known that she was from a higher class than others.

"Iliana we're bored." she heard Hamilton Holt say. She looked at the screen and saw that that he was laying down on the middle of the room looking at the ceiling. While Sinead had her eyes close was sitting down on the left side of the room with her back against the wall.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She snapped, her bad mood getting the better of her.

"Someone is a little grouchy." Sinead said looking amused but with her eyes still shut.

She scowled but calmed herself, it would do her no good if she got angry. "Yes, I'm slightly enraged."

"What's the matter? Your mom found out that you're keeping us as prisoners?"

She couldn't help but laugh at that question, "Sure, my mom who still thinks that I'm an angel is smart enough to figure that out. Think again Ekat."

Her mother, in her opinion, was the most gullible person in the world and an Ekat thinks that she knew she was keeping prisoners, nobody could really blame her for laughing like a hyena. Even if the FBI came here and looked they won't find anything even with the best equipment theyhave. "Okay, I'm fine," She kept inhaling and exhaling trying to regain oxygen. "Thank you by the way, I needed a good laugh. My grouchiness has nothing to do with you. I'm not going to tell you right now but you'll know soon enough."

At that moment Hamilton decided to rejoin the conversation, "Iliana I need to go to the bathroom."

_Well, I didn't think it would be that soon,_ she thought. I pressed the button that opened the door to the hallway leading to the bathroom. "What happened to your teleportation device?" the Ekat asked.

"What teleportation device?" Iliana asked sounding perplexed.

"You know the one you use to send us to the bathroom and bring us food or anything else we might need?" When Iliana didn't respond she continued, "The one you keep boasting about?"

"You're delusional it's impossible to make a teleportation device."

"Do you think I'm dumb or something?" _Yes_ "I'm an Ekat you can't trick me."

"Actually I have a higher IQ then you."

Through the screen Iliana could see her rolling her eyes. "Yeah okay fine, so your IQ is higher than mine I'm still very intelligent and I know you have – or had – a teleportation machine."

"Huh, you really think so? Okay then." She took out my experiment log notebook and started to say, "Ekat – starts – to - get – delusional – keeps – thinking – that – I - have – a science – fiction – based – device." as though she was writing it but really she was writing 'Subject A won't stop pestering me about the teleportation device. In the future I'm going to torture my mother because of this and the other damn infuriating things she does.'

Then she heard knocking and her mother asking from the other side of the door, "Sweetie, can I come in?"

She quickly turned off all the screens and the speakers. "Okay, mommy" she said acting like she was an angel.

When her mother came into the room she had a huge smile on her face. _Oh no…_ "Hi, honey."

Iliana didn't understand why her mother had to greet her after having asked for permission to come in already. In all honestly she never understood why her mother does a lot of tings."Hi mommy"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're not mad at me for telling headquarters that they could borrow your teleportation device."

_Oh, no I'm fine with you telling people that they could get my stuff whenever they want._ (note the sarcasm) "Of course not mommy I can never get mad at you."

"Aww baby you're so sweet!"

She rolled her eyes playfully but in reality she just wanted to stab her mother on the throat. "Mom, I'm not candy."

They laughed for a few seconds then she told her," Honey, I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Iliana acted as excited and perky as she possibly could.

"I've entered you into a beauty pageant!" she said would a huge grin.

She felt numb. Yes, she wore semi-frilly dresses, her manners were perfect, and she was always up to date in the latest fashion trend, but if you really knew her she was not a girly person, far from it. Her mother continued to talk about the pageant unaware that her daughter had killed her tens times in her head. "Um… mommy?

Coming out of her pageant state she asked, "Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I have to finish a blueprint for the new weapons vault in headquarters."

She frowned a little but only for a second then the perky smile was back on her face. "Okay sweetie we'll talk about this again later."

"See you later mommy!"

When she was gone right away Iliana made her room sound proof and started to scream profanities at the top of her lungs. Like: "Fucking shit you damn bitch!" "Go to hell you dick head of a mother!" "Damn you, fuckwit gaylord!" and more.

After about fifteen minutes she finally regained my composure. Then she noticed: The damn mike is on. For a whole minute Iliana's mind went blank. Not only have they heard that her mom let headquarters borrow her teleportation device but they also heard me in a state which she never let anybody see me in.

_Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!_ Hesitantly, while shutting her eyes, she turned on the screen then speakers and right away she heard laughing a lot of laughing with a hint of snorting. _At least the Holt isn't in the room. How long those it take for someone to be in the bathroom?_

"Really Starling, you're snorting, such class." she drawled out.

She flushed with embarrassment but retorted, "Look who's talking, if I'm not mistaken just a while ago you were exclaiming profanities. I must thank you by the way for widening my vocabulary. I never knew that there were that many imprecations." By the time she was finished talking she was back to her normal coloring and was wearing a smirk on her face. It was a decent smirk but not as good as a Kabra smirk, and even that was low in Iliana's standard.

_Isabella knows more profanities,_ she thought. Iliana grinned, her closed mouthed grin was always a bad sign, the smile itself portrayed nothing but childish innocence, but one look at her eyes and you could see the usually hidden wickedness so clearly."Covering up your embarrassment by trying to make me embarrassed. Really? That's all you can do? I expected better from you."

"Well at least I don't take orders from mommy and that little sweet act you do is pathetic. What scared of your mommy scolding you?" She was sneering the whole time but Iliana could see her confidence wavering.

"You know what I could do much better but I'm going to use your tactic. You insult people's intelligence constantly but that's only to hide your insecurity. You act all smart which you are but when you really need your brains you loose them. I mean don't even know how to help your brothers. Not only that but you're afraid that your friends are only using you for your brains, which they probably are. You're also one of the weakest people on earth. Without any weapons you wouldn't be able to defend yourself in a fight. Your looks are above average but not outstanding which makes you scared that you will never find a man who will love you. You know what you should worry because it's all true." She was at the verge of tears by the time Iliana was done with her speech but sadly Sinead's face was still tear free. She ran into the door heading to the bathroom, just as the Holt came back looking like he just took a shower.

OoOoOoOoO

After using the toilet Hamilton decided to take a shower. One and a half days of being alone with Sinead was not good for his mental health. Not that she was bad company but they've had nothing to talk about so were usually stuck in an uncomfortable silence.

After his shower he headed back to the small white room it was about a 3 minute walk at least he thought so. Iliana took their watches so he couldn't know for sure. Just as he opened the door Sinead ran past him with a few tears running down her cheeks.

He didn't know why but for some reason he felt a need to pound the person who made her cry to a pulp. It was probably because during the uncomfortable silence they had formed a bond, a bond that is formed when you're locked up together with no way of escaping. At least that's what he told himself.

"What did you do?" he bellowed to the ceiling which is where he thought Iliana's surveillance camera was.

"I put the dork back on her place", she answered sinisterly but with a sweet tone.

He opened his mouth to tell her of but before he could say anything she spoke again. "As much as I would want to hear you try to make guilty by shouting different reasons on why I shouldn't have done that, I have to talk my mother out of something. Goodbye."

"Don't you dare leave! Don't you dare try to run away!" He didn't hear her say anything so it was either she was ignoring him or she really did leave. He decided it was a waste of time to shout at someone who might not actually be there so he left to comfort Sinead.

In Hamilton's mind Holts were the best in many things, but that did not include comforting Ekats, so when he was outside the bathroom door and heard Sinead's cries he had no idea what to do. All he could do was TRY to move towards her.

_Well you came here to comfort her so comfort her._

He still didn't move.

_You're a Holt you can take anything!_

Took one step.

_Come on! It's not that hard!_

Didn't move.

_Well, apparently it is. Wait let me think… Ah! I know. If you don't comfort she's going to be a blubbering mess for the whole time you two are stuck here. Now you wouldn't want that would you?_

That did it, he gathered up all the courage he had and knocked. "Sinead, are you alright?" _That's a stupid question! She's crying in the freaking bathroom of course she's not alright!_

"I'm fine." she answered abruptly.

"You don't sound fine."

"Then why did you ask?" she yelled.

"I don't know… I didn't know what to say! Um... is there anything I could do to help?"

"Just… just leave."

"Okay." he started to head back to the white room but he felt the need to tell her something. "Sinead, I know we're not the best of friends I'm not even sure if we are friends but if you need someone to talk to I'll listen." he waited for a few seconds then she didn't respond he left.

OoOoOoOoO

As Sinead listed to Hamilton's retreating footsteps she couldn't help but be grateful. Even if they weren't really that close he still wanted to comfort her. It made her feel guilty for calling him an idiot, even if it was just in her mind.

_Maybe he's not that much of an idiot after all…_

**Thank you for reading and please review. Again thank you to my beta reader MusicBunny4595.7, it's not her fault her internet is acting weird.**

**~=Deserea=~**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER, IF THINGS ARE CONFUSING IT WOULD PROBABLY CLEAR THINGS UP.**

"Nellie, hurry up!" Dan shouted. It was Saturday and they were suppose to be at the airport already but their alarm didn't go off. Amy and Fiske already left for London, he was completely against it. He was worried that they were going to run into a Cobra, he admits that they aren't that evil anymore but he still didn't trust them. What if he did that mind melt thing to Amy again then broke her heart. He'd have to pick up all the pieces again, and that is not fun. But the thing is you can never separate Amy from her books and after all the martial arts training we went through he would want to see them try.

Amy also befriended this girl named Eleni, and she trusts her enough to give her a tour. What if she's a Vesper or something? Though, they did do a background check on her and she was clean but she could have made a fake history for herself. _I feel like we've been doing too many background checks… _The girl, Eleni, didn't look evil though, she kind of looked a bit good. _Ah! What am I thinking? This must be the hormones Amy was talking about that are starting to take affect on me! I need cool ninja gear! And quickly! _"Nellie, hurry up if you don't there is a possibility that I'll lose my awesomeness!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nellie shouted coming down the stairs. _You would think the clue hunt would have thought her to move faster but apparently that's only when we're in mortal danger. _

They ran to the car and as usual Nellie drove like a maniac, but it didn't really matter since it meant they would get to the airport faster.

"What did you mean when you said there was a possibility that you could lose your awesomeness?" Nellie asked still driving.

"Nothing" Dan murmured.

"You freaked me out; I didn't even know you had any awesomeness!"

He glared at her but she just smiled and ruffled his hair. "Just kidding kiddo."

He put on an annoyed face but then cracked a smile, didn't matter that he saved the world Nellie still treated him like a normal kid. _I wish I was just a normal kid._

OoOoOoOoO

She remembered the time when they pretended to be the Cahill kids, it was the first and last time she went on a public plane. She was glad that she still had the luxury of having her own jet, she was not raised to withstand the unpleasant experiences of local transportation.

No, she was raised by a cold blooded murderer that always said that they deserve the best, and that she had to be the best. She always tried to make her mother happy, to make her proud of her. She used to imagine that her first time going to a Red Designs fashion show she would have her mother with her.

Natalie pushed those thoughts away and called for her maid in charge of the jet. "Tracey, how long until we land?" she asked.

"An hour madam." replied Tracey.

Natalie nodded, "Please fetch me my laptop. It's on the dresser in my room."

"Of course," the maid replied before exiting the room.

Yes, Natalie Kabra was now polite to her employees. If she learned anything from the clue hunt it was that fear could only get you so far. She now tried to earn the loyalty of her servants, of course she would sometimes get impatient with them and act like a brat but she couldn't help it, old habits die hard.

OoOoOoOoO

"Is everything ready?" she asked as they walked through the halls of the building.

"Yes Ms. Wilson, everything is as you requested." said the man. He was around twenty four years old, his hair was black and gelled back, and his gray eyes showed nothing but seriousness. All in all, he looked like he belonged in a mafia.

Isabella smirked; _I could probably beat this guy to a pulp in seconds. _"Is my cousin there yet?"

"He's been here for about ten minutes." he replied just as they reached the door. When they entered there sitting on the couch was her cousin.

He had short black hair that was almost non-existent but it suited him very well, it was obvious that he was Chinese because of his eyes. He always wore a look of indifference but for some reason that's what made him desirable to some women.

"Hey Lancie!" as soon as she greeted him a gun was pressed against her forehead.

"I don't appreciate being called Lancie." his tone and facial expression showed only indifference but she knew she hit a nerve. He put away his gun and sat down on the couch again.

"Sorry Lance", she said emphasizing his name. She gave him a cheeky grin. "So how've you been?"

"I'd be better if you'd tell me why you needed me here."

She rolled her eyes playfully and pouted. "Why so serious?"

He raised an eyebrow and she knew what it meant, 'Are you seriously asking me that?'

Isabella just grinned and faced the man who came with me. "Vic, leave."

"Okay cuz, have you heard of this contest that me and the rest of the Unforgivables have started?" she asked.

"First, you should have said the other members of the Unforgivables and I. Second, no."

"Grammar Nazi," she grumbled but then her expression became turned into something that could only be described as childlike amusement. "Okay, so the three of us were bored and because of that Ivy thought had this awesome idea! Now we're competing on getting the couple, that were active in the clue hunt, of our choice together!"

"And you need me to help you with something." he continued.

"Exactly!"

"What's your pairing?" he asked in a bored tone. She knew it was sincere because matchmaking was definitely not something that interested him.

"Natan."

"Daniel Cahill and Natalie Kabra?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want to see if I can make a Ninja boy and a Shopaholic girl fall in luuurrrv." she responded.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not even going to comment on your pronunciation of love." He sighed, "You're not going to stop pestering me until I agree, aren't you?"

"See how close we are? You know me so well." he rolled his eyes again at my comment. _What if his eyes just kept did that forever? _She laughed at the thought.

As if he knew what she was thinking about he shook his head in exasperation. "What do you want me to do?"

"Okay, so I sent the Kabra and the Cahill fake invitations. The Cahill got an invitation to a weapons company, my dad's company, to check out the ninja weapons. The Kabra got an invitation from a fashion company, Aunt Red's, to come to their fashion show.

"Now, the address I gave them is going to lead to a warehouse-"

"And you're just going to trap them there?" Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry to say, but you're not going to win the award for creativity."

"No, but now that you mention it that would be less work for me but not as fun so as I was saying, in the warehouse there will be other people and this people will tell them about a contest and the prize of the contest is gonna be the reason they came there."

"And what will you do when they call you and demand answers?" he asked.

"Dude I'm not stupid I know they're going to call and ask for an explanation that's where you come in, I can't take two phone calls at the same time so you need to take the other one."

"So you want me to impersonate Uncle Arnold? Should be easy."

"No, I want you to impersonate Aunty Red." Isabella said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I want you to impersonate Aunty Red."

"Isabella, I'm a weapon's expert, not a fashion expert."

"Yeah, but you actually know stuff about fashion, while I don't know shit!" she said. "At least I know things about weapons!"

He sighed, "You have the voice manipulator ready?" When she nodded he said, "Fine."

"Yes!" Isabella pumped her fist in the air as if she just won the lottery.

Lance rolled his eyes at her antics, "What time will they be there?"

Isabella, being in the middle of a happy dance, stopped abruptly. "They should be there in thirty minutes. The actors have been instructed on what to do and everything is set inside the warehouse. I'm just waiting for a crew to bring in the equipment we'd need to monitor them."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "You actually thought things through."

She shrugged, "I'm up against my own teammates, I kind of have to."

**NOT SO IMPORTANT MESSAGE (BUT SEMI-IMPORTANT): I'm sorry for not updating sooner but this time I had internet problems. I could not upload anything or even sign in to fanfiction. But, everything is fixed now! Anyway, I have this story on wattpad and I would really appreciate it if you guys read it and if you have a wattpad account it would be great if you commented. It's really short; it's about a two minute read so I don't think it would take much of your time. Here's the link just remove the spaces: www .wattpad 3701280 – under - the- rain**

**This chapter hasn't been edited by my beta reader yet because I wanted to update my story already but thanks ****MusicBunny4595.7 if you decide to continue being my beta reader.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE****: Now in my journey as a novice writer I've realized that this story lacks a lot of things. I'm really disorganized with this story and I think I'm starting to focus more on my original characters. I don't like that because I started this story because I wanted to write about Amian, Natan, and Similton(?).**

**Also when I reread my previous chapters I was not really sure of what I wrote. So that's the explanation of my rewriting of the previous chapters and changing it into third person point of view.**

**But I'm not yet satisfied with the way I wrote this, so I'm going to stop writing this. No, not forever, I just want to organize all my ideas. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I organize this fic while my internet was being stupid? Well… I did organize my story… just not this one.**

**I know, bad reason but I just got so engrossed with my new original story that I kind of forgot about this one…**

**Yeah, I know, you people want to kill me now. I'M SORRY.**

**So yeah I won't update until I get everything sorted out. I'm expecting most of you to unfavorite me and my story, in all honestly I wonder why you people haven't yet.**

**Anyway, thank you for the people who were and will be patient with me.**

**PS: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. IT'S JUST THAT THE OTHER HALF OF THIS WOULD NOT BE IN LINE WITH WHAT I HAVE PLANNED IN THE FUTURE.**

**~Deserea**


End file.
